Isabella Hofmann
|birthplace = Chicago, IL |family = Daniel Baldwin Atticus Baldwin |yearsactive = 1986-present }} Isabella Hofmann is an American actress well known for her roles on Homicide: Life on the Street, JAG, Dear John, and Beggars and Choosers. Biography Born on December 11, 1958, in Chicago, Illinois, Hofmann attended East Troy High School and Columbia College Chicago. Graduating, she then performed with the comedy troupe The Second City before starting an acting career on 1986 Among her various TV credits are JAG, Dear John, Homicide: Life on the Street, and Beggars and Choosers. She also appeared in the 1990 movie Tripwire. Hofmann was involved with Homicide costar Daniel Baldwin, from the acting Baldwin family, for many years. She and Baldwin have a son, Atticus, who was born on July 13, 1996. On Criminal Minds Hofmann portrayed Carolyn Rossi, the first wife of SSA David Rossi, in "From Childhood's Hour" and "Epilogue". Filmography *Dishonored 2 (2016) as Lower Class Citizen (video game, voice) *Legends of Tomorrow (2016) as Clarissa Stein (2 episodes) *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) as Nancy Nolan *Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street (2015) as Ms. Williams *Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (2015) as Laura *The Flash (2015) as Clarissa Stein (3 episodes) *Perception (2015) as Janice Bosworth *Suits (2015) as Joan Walsh *Sugar Daddies (2014) as Rita *West End (2014) as Mary Trevi *Dreamer (2013) as Martha *Dreamer (2013) as Martha *West End (2012) as Mary Trevi *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2011) TV episodes - Carolyn Rossi *Alphas (2011) as Jessica Elkhart *The Protector (2011) as Barbara Campbell *Second City This Week (2011) as Celebrity Guest *Burlesque (2010) as Loretta *Sex Tax: Based on a True Story (2010) as Janine Taylor *NCIS (2010) as Judge Evelyn Wallace *The Forgotten (2009) as Principal *Grey's Anatomy (2009) as Irene Waller *Midnight Bayou (2009) as Lilibeth Simone *Lie to Me (2009) as Judge Kathleen Stark *CSI: Miami (2008) as Dorothy Frost *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as Mrs. Lynette Dennis *My Own Worst Enemy (2008) as Mariam Shefer *Dirty Sexy Money (2008) as Judge Fey Powell *Boston Legal (2008) as Carolyn Joseph *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2007) as Barbara *Pandemic (2007) as Lauren Smith *Close to Home (2006) as Kimberly Nelson *Little Chenier (2006) as Gwenivere Lebauve *The Unit (2006) as Agent Terrell *The L Word (2006) as Marilyn *Point Pleasant (2005) as Dr. Beverly Kendrick *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Dr. Mara Pelone *Strong Medicine (2005) as Maureen O'Connell *Judging Amy (2005) as Katherine Dane *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) as Miss Genovia Hildegard *Helter Skelter (2004) as Rosemary LaBianca *JAG (2002-2004) as Meredith Cavanaugh/Lt. Maryann Cavendish (18 episodes) *NTSB: The Crash of Flight 323 (2004) as Anita *Karen Sisco (2003) as Elaine Mulraney *Cold Case (2003) as Charlotte Bayes *Firefly (2002) as Regan Tam *Providence (2001-2002) as Dr. Renee Dunseith (6 episodes) *NYPD Blue (2002) as Dr. Wachtel *The Practice (2001) as Kate Littlefield (2 episodes) *Touched by a Killer (2001) as Nikki Barrington *Sole Survivor (2000) as Barbara Christman *Beggars and Choosers (1999-2000) as Cecile Malone (3 episodes) *Homicide: The Movie (2000) as Megan Russert *The Promise (1999) as Joanne Stoller *Sons of Thunder (1999) as Sarah McNulty *Party of Five (1998-1999) as Martha Levinson (3 episodes) *The Advanced Guard (1998) as Harper, Alien Scientist *Atomic Dog (1998) as Janice Rifkin *Unwed Father (1997) as Tess Crane *Homicide: Life on the Street (1994-1997) as Megan Russert (45 episodes) *Dying to Belong (1997) as Gwen Connors *Touched by an Angel (1997) as Sara Perkins *ER (1996) as AIDS Clinic Doctor *Twisted Desire (1996) as Susan Stanton *She Fought Alone (1995) as Avon Rose *The Amazing Panda Adventure (1995) as Beth (credited as Isabella Hoffman) *Renaissance Man (1994) as Marie *Sisters (1994) as Abby Malker (2 episodes) *The Boys (1993) as Molly Rich (6 episodes) *Sirens (1993) as Tatyana (2 episodes) *Dear John (1988-1992) as Kate McCarron (90 episodes) *...And Then She Was Gone (1991) as Kate Lydon *L.A. Law (1991) as Karen Morrison *Saturday's (1991) as Anne *Tripwire (1989) as Annie *The Town Bully (1988) as Ronnie Doniger *Beauty and the Beast (1988) as Erika Salven *Night Court (1987) as Dr. Townsend (2 episodes) *Matlock (1987) as Melinda Stuart (2 episodes) *Real Men (1987) as Barbara Wilson *Independence (1987) as Bridie *Head of the Class (1986) as Suzanne McGraw (2 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People